I'd Follow You To The End Of Time, Timelord
by DeathlyCarrots
Summary: The Doctor's been alone for a while now. His companions so far have all ended up breaking his hearts. But when Jasmine comes along, will he break his rule? Will 1 become 2 as he travels the universe, romping through space and time? And what happens when feelings develop? What happens when the Doctor realizes that Rose has moved on, so it would be OK for him to as well?
1. Chapter 1

Hullo, Whovians! I actually dreamt the first part of this, and I liked it so I jotted it down, added more, and...DUN DUN DUNNN! This is the first chapter! The main female is OC, and I have created some aliens, but everything else is pretty much normal! Ok, so this is the 10th Doctor's time (David Tennant), and I really hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Over and out xx

I OWN JASMINE, HER FAMILY, THE ALIENS MENTIONED, THE PLANET MENTIONED (NOT EARTH), AND THE PLOT LINE. Everything else belongs to BBC.

Credit to Teagan and Emily, my Betas!

I'd Follow You To The End Of Time, Timelord.

Chapter 1:

"Jaz, you're 23 years old now! It's time you thought about settling down! Having kids, getting married, KEEPING A JOB!" My mother scolded me, just like every other day. I sighed.

"Mum, I'm trying! Really, I am! I've applied for a couple of jobs, I've started up on a dating site and I'm looking at some houses and flats on Saturday."

"It's all talk, talk, talk! You moved back in when you got let down from following some non-existent man; and you haven't been the same since!"

"He's not non-existent, mum!" I closed my eyes, my elbows on the table and my fingers rubbing my temples.

"Sorry, not non-existent. A CHARACTER FROM A BLOODY TV SHOW!" She yelled from the sink as she dried a dinner plate.

"He may be a character, Mum, but for the last time; He. Is. Real!"

"PROVE IT!"

"I'm going to bed." I stood up suddenly and walked over to her.

"Goodnight, Mum. Sweet dreams. I love you." I kissed her cheek lightly and gave her a small hug. Although she complains every day, I still love her and would give my life for her.

"Goodnight, sweet heart. Remember, you've got to be up early tomorrow! Mr and Mrs Neiling are coming for a visit."

"Yes, Mum! I love you!" I said, dragging my feet to my room.

"Do you have any other plans for tomorrow, love? I was thinking maybe we could have the Putzat's around for tea. They're a lovely family."

"Mum!"

"Oh, right, sorry! I forgot! Go on, say it!"

"Love you!" I closed my bedroom door behind me and sighed.

I should probably explain; since I was 13, it's been my tradition to, whether it's saying goodnight or goodbye, have the last thing I say to the people I love just that; I love them. I worry something'll happen. But then again...I hope something'll happen. A very particular something...

Tired, I flopped down on my bed fully clothed. I hadn't even bothered to brush my teeth! As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

(***)

WSHVROOM! WSHVROOM! WSHVROOM!

I jolted awake, startled by the loud noise. My head spun this way and that, searching for the source.

And that's when I saw it and my whole life changed.

I couldn't believe it! My heart quickened and my eyes widened as my mouth popped open wide. There it was...; The TARDIS.

Gasping, I scrambled out of my blanket and stood clumsily, slowly making my way over to the bright blue doors, my eyes roaming the wood. I reached forward tentatively and grasped the handle; I could feel it! Metal, cold from the winter air! I took several deep breaths to calm myself before pushing on the door and stepping inside.

And inside, I found something I'd stopped thinking I would find 2 years ago. I found something that took my breath away and made my heart quicken to a rapid pace. I found The Doctor.

"No no no no no no NO!" The Doctor still hadn't noticed me, and I simply stood there in shock as he grabbed a hammer and banged it on a panel.

"Stop!" I cried, rushing forward.

His head spun around quickly and his eyebrows raised.

"Who are you!"

"I...I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Smith."

"Jasmine Smith...do I know you?" He asked, staring at me in wonder.

"No...but I know you." I smiled broadly.

"Who am I, then?" He quizzed me.

"You're The Doctor! The last Timelord left! You're on your 10th regeneration, so I suppose that makes you the 10th Doctor. You defeated The Master, the Daleks, and countless other enemies. You stopped many wars, and you have saved the Earth many times. This is the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and you have a sonic screwdriver, which is most likely in your pocket. You always wear the same tan coat, and you without it is like Captain Jack Harkness without his ego! He was a companion of yours. As was Rose, and Martha, and Donna, and Sarah!"

I stared at him, fearing I'd said too much in my excitement. His handsome eyes glared at me.

"What are you? What planet are you from? Where am I? When am I? How do you know so much about me?!" He held up his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at me like a weapon.

"I'm human! From Earth, which is where we are now. Doncaster, actually. 2013. You can test that if you like! And I know you because you're famous!" I smiled at him, still a little star-struck.

"Famous? Famous how? No one knows me! Is this some sort of parallel universe?"

"No. This is Earth. Just Earth. You're famous from your TV show! Nobody thinks your real! They think you're just a character. But I know better, because I saw you! Years ago, when I was 19. I tried to follow you. I tried for a year to follow you. But I never saw you again. That is, until tonight!"

"TV show. Show me." He instructed me, and I didn't hesitate.

I knew that voice. I knew it from the many times I'd heard it on the television.

I bounced giddily down the hallway, glancing behind me every so often just to make sure he was there.

"Now," I started as I grabbed a DVD case from the shelf, "this is a limited edition copy of the disk. This is Season 2. The episode where you snogged that French woman!" I popped the disk in the player and flicked on the TV, turning the volume right down to 3, so that my mum wouldn't hear.

I snuck a peak out of the corner of my eye and examined the Doctor. He was scanning the DVD case with his screwdriver.

The episode started up and The Doctor's head snapped up at the sound of it.

'This must be so weird for him,' I thought to myself, 'he's watching his own memory.'

"Rose." The Doctor's handsome face was lined with pain at the sight of the pretty blonde girl.

Composing himself, he swept back down the hallway, me, of course, trailing behind him. I quickly followed him back into the TARDIS before he could stop me.

"How is this possible?!" He asked, running his slender hands through his tussled hair.

"Doctor, you're famous. Why is that a bad thing?" I stepped toward him slowly, keeping my eyes locked on his face.

"It's not that part that bothers me! It's the fact that, somehow, they can see me. They've got cameras around me, following me, always! How can I not have detected it?!" He banged his fists on the TARDIS in anger and confusion.

"Well, as angry as you might be, don't blame the TARDIS, it didn't do anything wrong." I said to him, snapping slightly.

"Of course...you're right." He looked up at me emptily.

"Listen...I can help you, Doctor. I can help you figure this out." I stood tall, preparing my argument to battle his refusal.

"Yes, I think you'll have to." He stated.

"But I can help y- wait...what?"

"You'll have to come with me! You know more about this than I do! And believe me, that doesn't happen every day."

"I...ok! Just let me write a quick note. Oh, and don't disappear on me." I warned him.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I wrenched open the TARDIS door, leaving it open wide, just in case. I scrambled for a pen and paper and started scrawling hurriedly;

Mum,

I've just gone out for a while, but don't worry! I'm completely safe! Just gone out with a friend. And I know you, so I'll answer the questions I'm sure you'd ask me. Yes, I've got a coat. Yes, I will be back. I don't know if I'll be back in time for the Neiling's visit. The person I'm with is a male. No, we're not together (I wish!). Yes, there's milk in the fridge. Okay, I've gotta go now. See you soon! Bye!

Jazzy xxx

Love you deeply!

I folded the note in half and left it somewhere Mum would find. Grabbing my hairbrush, I jumped back into the TARDIS, closing the door lightly behind me.

"Took your time! Ready?" The Doctor was bent over the machine, his hand resting on a lever.

"Yep!" I waved my hairbrush at him in a sort of salute.

"Hairbrush?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Well...I don't wanna look like a mess with bed hair when we go traveling." I mumbled. He just stared.

"Besides! I've seen the stuff you get up to! I'm gonna need this! There's an awful lot of running involved in this!" Again, he just stared.

"Oh, just get on with it!" I snapped, smiling sheepishly.

(***)

"Right then, Jasmine Smith-"

"Call me Jaz. Or Jazzie." I cut in. The Doctor smiled at me.

"Right then, Jazzie. Let's go figure this out."

My heart skipped a beat when he grabbed my hand, sending instant electricity coursing through me, making me giddy.

Already, we were running.

"What channel did you say my show is on?" The Doctor asked me, his attention still on the pathway and his hand still in mine.

"Oh, uh...BBC! That's it!"

"May I ask something?"

"Anything, Doctor!"

"What is the show called? Merely curious." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before continuing his jog.

"Doctor Who." I smiled as we made our way to a very, very large building.

"Ok. Here's the plan. You take my psychic paper and walk confidently up to the front desk. You tell them you're a building inspector that mainly dabbles in televised companies. Don't use your real name. Show them the paper, and you'll be put safely through. I'll come with you, but I'll be wearing this."

The Doctor paused and held up a key on a thin piece of rope.

"Of course! It doesn't make you invisible, just undetectable!"

"Is there anything you don't know about me?" The Doctor smiled, exasperated.

"Yes."

"Which is?" He asked curiously.

"Your name." I replied.

"Ah." He placed the psychic paper in my hand and slung the key around his neck.

"Can you see me?" He asked me.

"Yes...but it's difficult." I answered, strained.

"Good. Let's go."

I walked confidently up to the front desk, my head high.

"State your name and purpose." The bored-looking lady said in a monotonous voice.

"Oh, uh...Julie. Julie Collins. Building inspector."

"Can I see your identification, please?" the woman requested, peering up at me. Shaking slightly, I

held up the psychic paper in front of her face for her to see.

"Everything seems to be in order. Have a nice day!" She went back to her work and I breathed a sigh of relief, straining as I walked to look back at the Doctor.

Eventually, I saw him, smiling somewhat proudly.

"How did I do?" I murmured.

"Brilliantly." He whispered back. I pressed the button and the elevator doors opened, allowing me and the Doctor to step aboard. I pressed the 'close doors' button, and turned to my now completely visible companion.

"What floor?"

"The top. The very top." He took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the lift controls.

Soon we were shooting upward at a somewhat alarming rate.

"That's not right..." The Doctor murmured, his brown eyes frowning up at the ceiling.

"We're shooting up through the floors...67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73. The top. We're here." I informed him.

"The key! Put the key on!" I growled, ignoring the large *DING* of the elevator.

"No. I need to figure this out." He held out his hand and I slid my fingers into it easily, basking in the familiarity of it.

We stepped out of the elevator, and into a large, circular computer room, with wide doors leading off every meter or so.

"Authorization?" A large, beefy man stepped forward and leered at us.

I felt The Doctor give my hand a squeeze and I fumbled for the psychic paper.

"I am Julie Collins. This is..." My voice trailed away and I peered at the Doctor.

"John." The Doctor said confidently. I admired him.

"Yes, John Smith. We are building inspectors."

"Right. Well, this floor is closed off, so if you could please..." The large man placed one clammy hand on my shoulder and used the other to gesture back at the elevator.

I jumped away from his touch.

"I think, as _building_ inspectors, we have a right to search the whole building. Don't you?" I stared angrily into his small, beetle-like eyes.

"Yes, but not this level. This level is out of bounds! So, if you please-."

"We are going to inspect this floor, whether you like it or not, sir!"

I glared with defiance up at him, and soon enough, a row had started; he was yelling for us to leave, I was yelling something along the lines of 'over my dead body'.

And that's when the Doctor stepped in.

"Quiet! The pair of you!"

I immediately stopped and turned to him, smiling broadly. He winked back at me before turning to the man.

"Excuse me, sir, would you please tell me your name?" The Doctor asked the man.

"Gerald. Gerald James."

"Well, Mr Gerald James, answer me this; what planet are you from?"

"I-what-you-excuse me!" The man spluttered.

"Doctor...I don't think he's an alien..." I murmured to the Doctor.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. I scanned him while you two were bickering away. Definitely non-human."

He turned back to the man.

"Who are you?" The man growled.

"I asked you first." The Doctor grinned.

"I am Nesk. From planet Gaxinglarder. Who are you!" The alien-man demanded.

"I am the Doctor, and I demand to see your leader!"

I stared up at The Doctor with humor as we were angrily led away.

"What?" He muttered, a smile playing on his lips.

"Did you really just use that line?" I giggled.

"Works every time." He replied, winking happily at me.

We were taken to the largest door, and Nesk placed his beefy hand on the centre of it.

He took is hand away and the door swung open to reveal a very strange room.

I assumed it was large, but I couldn't see because of the hot steam.

And although the steam was stifling, I was freezing.

Shivering. I looked up at the Doctor and he peered around, a small frown evident on his handsome face.

"Do you know what their leader is?" I whispered in his ear, standing on my toes.

"No," he murmured back, "But that's half the fun, isn't it?" He winked at me and I smiled back, nodding excitedly.

"Your lordship, I bring visitors." Nesk grunted.

"Visitors? Bring them to me!" a frail voice replied from somewhere in the freezing hot steam.

"Oh dear..." I heard the Doctor murmur beside me, and my blood turned cold.

Those words coming from the Doctor are never a good sign.

I grasped his hand and squeezed.

A mixture of fear, wonder, and excitement coursing through me.

I felt a large hand smack down on my shoulder and I peered around as we were led further and further into the steam. I clung to The Doctor's hand, using it to reassure me.

I could see something up ahead, like a large, pulsing light.

But I couldn't name the colour! It was neither blue, red nor orange, and it wasn't any green, yellow or purple I knew of. It was a colour I couldn't describe, even if I tried.

We reached a sudden stop and I realised that the freezing steam had come to an end, leaving a large, circular area, free of the heated cold. And in the middle of the circle was the light. But it wasn't the light itself that was pulsing, it was the large, stone heart in the center.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh, wow! Oh my, this is amazing!" The Doctor laughed, clapping his hands together. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Is that...The Doctor?" The heart opened what I thought to be a ventricle and spoke.

"Yes, of course! Is that you, Marwik?" The Doctor grinned happily and walked up to the heart, ignoring the slight protests from the large guards surrounding it.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Doctor! It is lovely of course!" the heart called Marwik replied, it's frail voice riddled with emotion.

"Ahh, of course! Introductions! Marwik' this is Jazzie. Jazzie; this is Marwik! An old friend of mine!"

"Hullo." I smiled, waving at the heart.

"Any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine! Come over here, girl! Let me shake your hand!"

The heart chuckled at it's joke, and I walked warily up to it, smiling and trying not to freak out.

'Come on, Jaz! You've seen worse than this on TV!' I thought to myself.

The Doctor put his arm across my shoulders and squeezed, as though knowing I needed reassurance and comfort.

"Jaz, this is the heart that beats for the Yoklies - and, apparently, the Gaxinglarders." The Doctor frowned a little and turned back to face Marwik.

"I do not beat for them. They help me."

"What do you need help with?" The Doctor asked him in a somewhat hushed voice.

"It's the Yoklies. They have forgotten the legends and the times of old. The past generations died out and the parents stopped teaching their children the history. They began to turn on me, their chief turning their civilization into a monarchy, with the Glorge family as head.

I went into hiding; and that's where I was discovered by a Gaxinglarder who ran by the name of Derk. Derk kept me healthy and well, but one day when he was out fetching supplies, a young Yoklie stumbled across my path. Afraid, he threw some dirt at me and ran to go tell his parents. My heart broke at the sight, and I prayed that Derk would get back before the town could arrive. He did, but just in time. The Yoklies had come with spears and guns and other weapons.

I refused Derk the ability to kill, and he struggled. He wounded one of the Yoklies, but sustained heavy injuries of his own. On his last breath, he teleported me to this place, where other Gaxinglarders were awaiting me. They cleaned and fixed me while I wept the loss of Derk. Now; _here I am_."

"Marwik, you may have already thought this option over, but if you were to...end, as would the Yoklies. And I've seen them. I visited last week. They were rampaging and raging and planning...planning a war." The Doctor placed one hand on the heart lightly and brushed the surface, caressing it.

"I realise that, Doctor. But although they have their faults, I still love them. Every one of them. With all my heart." Marwik smiled feebly. The Doctor nodded solemnly.

"This is not why you arrived here. You did not seek to speak with me, you were surprised at my presence. What is it, Doctor? What is the matter?"

"Well...are you head of a channel that runs by the name of BBC?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, of course. It stands for 'Belerpito Baqui Coutiroo'. Which means 'Beating Because of Courage'. I named it, thinking of Derk."

"Well, there is a TV show on that channel that I have an issue with."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Doctor Who."

"Ahh, yes. I thought that might be it."

"Please...remove the cameras. Cut the show. I can't live like that."

"What is the matter? You are famous!"

"I have no privacy. No secrets. I have nothing now. That show is taking away everything. There are hundreds of aliens on this planet disguised as humans, threatening the world's existence. How am I supposed to stop them if they have a solution to each of my plans and tools and skills?"

"I suppose, when you put it that way..."

"Please, Marwik, look into your heart of hearts. End the show. Erase it from the world. Erase all traces of it."

"Can you help me in return?"

"Anything."

"I wish to return safely to my planet. I weaken without it. I need the people to remember me, and accept me."

Before I could help it, a giggle escaped my lips. The Doctor turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. It's just...one of you want people to forget, and one of you want people to remember. And you both need the other to help do it!"

Marwik chuckled.

"So. Is it a deal? Will you do it?" The great, stone heart asked.

"And your side in return? You promise to do it?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

I'd Follow You To The End Of Time, Timelord

Chapter 2

**Guys, I am SO SO SO sorry. I haven't updated in about two weeks and I hope you haven't forgotten anything :( If you have, just read back, kay? I try to make the chapters long so that you feel entertained. Reviews are wanted! **

**Love you 3 xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own David Tennant (I wish). Nor do I own the original Doctor stuff and BBC. I do, however, own the plot, some aliens, some worlds, some languages, and Jasmine and her fam-bam. **

**Beta'd by the lovely Teagan/Emily ;3**

The next few minutes were spent running. Inevitable, I guess, when you're with The Doctor. By the time we'd reached the TARDIS, I was already panting. I watched the Doctor sweep up to the controls, pressing buttons, pulling levers and turning knobs in a hurry.

"Can I help?" I asked, feeling useless with nothing to do.

"Pull that lever there when I say to."

The Doctor barely looked at me, his eyes roaming the controls. Walking up, I couldn't help but shiver with excitement. 'My first real adventure, and it's with The Doctor!' I thought giddily.

"3...2...NOW!" He said, and I pulled the lever hard, squealing in excitement as the all-too-familiar noise of the TARDIS pierced the air. The Doctor turned to me as I squealed, a proud and excited smile on his face as we whizzed through time and space.

"Here we go!" He exclaimed, and I felt the TARDIS gently touch the ground.

I pulled the hairband from my wrist and flipped my hair forward. I tied the long black mass up in a messy bun atop my head and grabbed my coat.

"You won't be needing that." The Doctor said, shedding his own.

"Why not?" I asked, shrugging out of it.

"See for yourself." He told me, gesturing to the door. I hesitantly grasped the handle and pushed.

The sweltering heat outside made my head spin; I'd just gone from freezing cold to blazing heat in less than a minute. I heard the Doctor step out behind me and I turned to see he'd tinted his glasses, his hands now in his pockets.

"This is Quayeedon. Planet of the Yoklies."

"I see." I murmured, and I wasn't lying.

The three suns hanging as though by strings in the sky cast so much light it hurt to look around, but the mountains and hills and rocks were clear as day. I squinted, peering about, looking for any sign of life.

"Here, put these on." The Doctor handed me a pair of sunglasses, almost identical to his own, if not more feminine.

"Thank you." I breathed, and the second I put them on, the world became instantly less bright, the pure white ground now possible to look at.

"Well, I have a feeling the town is that way, so..." He pointed off somewhere to the left and started to walk onward, I followed behind, somewhat hesitant.

"Didn't you say you were here last week? How can you not know where it is? What happens if you're wrong?"

"Trial and error, of course! If you fail, go again!" He glanced back at me, smiling. He was completely in his element; alien finding.

I couldn't help but grin back.

"Well, let's make this more fun! Race you there?" I asked him, a large smile tugging at my lips. His handsome face split into a broad grin.

"I like you. You're fun. On your marks..." He placed one foot behind the other and lowered himself, his arms already waiting in the correct position.

"Get set..." I did the same and looked ahead, surveying the ground and at what points I should jump or skip to avoid rocks and stones.

"GO!" Our legs pumping, we both sprinted up a slight slope, skipping every so often. I laughed through the wind, my blue eyes dancing wildly behind the sunglasses.

Neck and neck, I worked to make myself a few steps ahead of him.

"Oh no you don't!" I could hear him mutter beside me and laughed when I saw him pass me by.

I frowned in concentration, ignoring the heat as I worked my legs to go faster. Down the slope we went, and up a couple more. Eventually, we both started to slow down. Pacing ourselves at a brisk jog, I pointed ahead.

"Doctor...is that it there?"

His shaded eyes followed my pointing finger, falling upon the patch of what appeared to be a small town. He nodded and slowed himself to a walk. I fell into step beside him.

"Now, the Yoklies may startle you with their appearance, but please don't overreact. Just stay calm, take deep breaths and act confident. They can sort of smell fear." He said in what I assumed was supposed to be a reassuring way.

I managed a nod, too afraid to open my mouth for fear of retching.

As we walked the last few steps toward the tall, shimmering buildings, I fumbled for the Doctor's hand and felt instantly reassured when I felt his fingers entwine through mine.

For some odd reason I expected guards to come up behind us and prod us in the back with giant killer laser beam Killatron 3000s, but that didn't happen. We simply strolled merrily up to the town, and I giggled up at him when he let go of my hand and skipped ahead, walking backward as he turned to face me.

"Jasmine Smith, I welcome you, to the city of Quayeedon." He spread his arms wide, and I couldn't help but be impressed. The three setting suns behind him, the way he stood at the entrance with his arms outstretched was rather admirable. Laughing, I pushed him lightly as I passed.

"You're such an idiot." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm hurt." He placed one hand over his heart and the other across his forehead in feigned devastation. I laughed for a split second, but my happiness was soon cut short.

All around me, human-sized blue beings were walking around snorting. They had small spikes covering their entire bodies, with two large glowing ones rising from their foreheads. I hurriedly tried to compose myself, but I couldn't find that bit of information that told me how to close my mouth.

"Just...act as though you're used to this sort of thing." The Doctor muttered to me out of the corner of his mouth. I lifted my head a little higher and tried to look confident. Apparently I managed it because if any of the Yoklies ever looked at me, they glanced away hurriedly.

"Good job. This one here." The Doctor started to jog up to the highest and shiniest building in the place. It's funny; I'd imagined the Yoklies to be uncivilized, cruel savages. But there they were with buildings and emotions and clothing and shops. I was a little miffed; I'd always imagined aliens to be horrible and disgusting and slimy and gross.

He examined a part of wall with nothing but a small rectangular box welded into it. He muttered to himself and I was sure I heard the words 'identification proof' in his murmurs.

"Psychic paper?" I suggested.

"Sorry?" he turned to me, hardly listening.

"Use the psychic paper." I said simply, shrugging.

"Of course! Brilliant, brilliant!"

I smiled, unused to being praised by The Doctor. Unused to being praised at all, really.

I followed the Doctor into the large opening that had appeared and looked around. Everything was very blue, but I THINK it was some sort of palace. One of the Yoklies strolled up to us, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Who are you?" I heard it grunting, but I could understand what the grunts meant. I have the TARDIS to thank for that, I suppose.

"I am The Doctor, and this is my...companion, Jasmine. We would like to see Mr Glorge, thank you."

The Yoklie looked a little taken aback for a moment, but obeyed nonetheless.

We followed it up a light blue staircase and down a hall to a dark blue door.

The Yoklie turned the triangular door knob and we followed him into a comfortable room. There were blue lounges with lovely white cushions and a roaring fireplace with blue flames that seemed to keep the room nice and cool.

"Stay here." grunted the Yoklie as he walked off through a side-door.

The Doctor plonked himself down happily on the lounge and I joined him, seating myself as close as possible to him without making it weird.

"This place is..." I started.

"Blue?" the Doctor smiled at me.

"Yeah."

"Yes, I've always liked Quayeedon. Blue is, I suppose, my favourite colour."

"Largely due to the TARDIS?" I smirked.

"Oh, you're quick." he smiled genuinely at me and lowered his sunglasses.

I gasped and found it difficult to breathe. Being this close to him, looking into his eyes...I found myself leaning in, my heart beating quicker as his eyes lowered shut and he reached for me.

The almost-kiss was cut short as a very deep voice cleared it's throat and we sprang apart, blushing with our eyes averted. The Doctor hurriedly composed himself and leapt from the couch, talking at a mile an hour.

"Hullo, you must be Mr Glorge then, correct? Yes? Good. I've come to have a little word with you. This is my companion, Jasmine. And I'm the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd Follow You To The End Of Time, Timelord.**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: OK, guys, here it is! Admittedly, it's a little shorter than the others, but it's only been a few days since the last chapter, so I think that's a fair trade! :) I spent my lunch breaks at school writing this, so appreciate it! Review please? :D**

**Love you! Xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Doctor (that'd be AWESOME) or BBC. I do, however, own the plot as well as Jasmine and several aliens, languages and worlds!**

**Beta'd by the amazing Teagan (Emily) ;D**

**"So you're saying that I should erase all of our careful and deliberate planning, and allow our so called 'leader' back into our sacred home?"**

**"Well, yes."**

**I flinched a little as Mr Glorge let out a rather harsh and sharp bark of laughter.**

**The Doctor placed his hand subtly on mine and I leaned onto him.**

**"You must be mad!" The beefy, blue man said.**

**"My sanity is irrelevant."**

**"And WHY would we do what YOU ask?"**

**"Because it's the right thing to do. If Marwik dies, you all die. If he suffers, you all suffer. You need to protect him and look after him. Raise your children to marvel in his name, and praise him as not only their leader, but as their forefather." **

**"The right thing to do for my people is to attack while we're strong!"**

**"No! Don't you see?! The Gaxinglarders don't have the equipment to keep Marwik living for long. Have your people not suffered lately? That is because their heart is frail and weak."**

**Mr Glorge bit his blue lip and paced the area in front of us.**

**"So...if this heart thing dies, we die with it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well then what are we waiting for?! Bring the thing in, we must lock it away!"**

**"No, you don't understand! You-"**

**"Don't tell me what I do and do not understand, **_**Doctor**_**! I must protect my people! If this...**_**thing**_** is what is keeping us alive, then it must be kept safe in permanent captivity!"**

**Suddenly, I had a blinding, white-hot rage coursing through me and I couldn't contain it. Before the Doctor could reply, I leaped up from the couch and advanced on the alien, ignoring his outraged splutters.**

**"HOW **_**DARE**_** YOU?! MARWIK IS TWICE THE MAN YOU ARE AND TWICE AS POWERFUL! YOUR LIFE RESTS ON HIS SHOULDERS AND YOU PLAN TO LOCK HIM UP AND THROW AWAY THE KEY?! YOU DISGUST ME; IF HE SKIPS A BEAT, YOUR PEOPLE ARE PLAGUED. IF HE HAS A HEART ATTACK, YOUR PEOPLE GO INSANE FROM THE SUDDEN PAINS THAT CRIPPLE THEIR ENTIRE BEING. IF HE STOPS BEATING ALL TOGETHER, SO DO YOUR PEOPLE! THAT INCLUDES YOU! ARE YOU REALLY THAT SELFISH, AND HORRIFIC, AND DOWNRIGHT DESPICABLE?! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!"**

**"B-b-b, I d-don't..." Mr Glorge had fallen to the floor at my outburst and he lay there, spluttering like an overgrown, frightened child.**

**I felt a large, warm hand on my shoulder and my anger instantly faded and tears of rage and frustration burst uncontrollably from my eyes.**

**"Shh, shh, it's OK. Hey, come on. It's alright." The Doctor wrapped me up in his arms and I buried my head in his chest in an attempt to hide the accursed sobs.**

**"Mr Glorge, could you give us a minute?" I heard the Doctor murmur.**

**I felt safe in his arms, with his hearts beating in my ear, encasing me in their loud beating. I vaguely registered the sound of the door opening and closing softly.**

**"Jazz, come on." The Doctor pulled me from him and gently lifted my chin up to face him.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm being silly, aren't I?" **

**"No, no, not at all." The Doctor lifted his hand and wiped a tear from my cheek, staring into my eyes as he let his hand linger on my face. **

**I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips lightly to my forehead, not in a romantic way, more of a reassuring way.**

**But no matter what way he meant it, my heart still skipped a beat and my stomach fluttered.**

**"I think you were very strong, and very powerful, and very, very impressive. You're a quick learner, Jazz. Already you've learnt when anger is needed and when reassurance is craved. You've learnt what happens if Marwik dies. You're not stupid, nor are you silly. You're brilliant." The Doctor grinned proudly down at me and I smiled back up at him before sniffling a little and wiping away the remaining tears.**

**"Mr Glorge?" The Doctor called out softly and the door opened as a very wary and terrified looking alien stepped inside.**

**"Yes?"**

**"What say you about the topic we were discussing?" The Doctor asked, trying to hide a smile.**

**"I-I think, that we'll allow Marwik back, we'll provide the right equipment for him, but it'll take a while for the people to get used to him. I think we may have to keep him hidden for a while and slowly get the people used to him."**

**"That's good enough for me for now. Jazz?"**

**I merely nodded.**

**"Right, that's settled! Well, we'll be going. Got to go talk to Marwik. It was...nice to meet you, Mr Glorge." The Doctor shook hands with the spiky alien. I nodded politely and turned to the door.**

**"Have a lovely life! You two are a great couple!" Mr Glorge called as I turned the door handle.**

**"Oh, we're not-," the Doctor sighed, "never mind. Not worth the hassle." I blushed, and stepped out into the blue hall.**

**"That went well." I chuckled to the Doctor.**

**"**_**Oh**_**, yes!" The Doctor took my hand and led us out of the building and into the sweltering heat. **

**"Shall we take a look around, or just go back to Marwik?"**

**"Let's take a look around!"**

**I skipped up to a small stall on the side of the pathway. It was run by an elderly looking Yolkie with a depressed and empty look about her. She seemed to be selling jewellery, and I wondered how she was not richer. The necklaces and rings she were selling were beautiful! **

**They reminded me of Marwik.**

**The bands and chains were silver, but the jewels were glowing stones encircled with varieties of colourful jewels; sapphires, rubies, topaz and more.**

**I looked at her small bust of a hand and saw two identical rings with a great stone in the centre and a silver band covered elegantly in sapphires. One more feminine and the other somewhat masculine. **

**"How much are they?" I asked the kindly looking lady.**

**"Oooh, they are good. They have this thing, like a tracking device, that tells you where the other person is. Very handy."**

**"I'll take them!"**

**"Really? Are you sure? The stalls down the road are of a higher standard." she replied in a feeble voice.**

**"No, I'm sure. I want these ones. I'm sure they're better." I smiled at her and her eyes seemed to fill with tears.**

**"17quill for the set."**

**I mentally slapped myself.**

**"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry. I have a different currency!" I held up a £20 note and showed it to her.**

**"I'll tell you what. You give me that funny note thing and I'll give you the rings. I could cut it up and maybe stew it."**

**"Really? You sure?" I asked her, incredulous.**

**"Yes. You're a lovely young lady, however...different...you look." She smiled at me and I grinned back.**

**The ring fit perfectly on my index finger and it glittered in the sunlight. The stone glowed and a small arrow appeared in the centre of it pointing...behind me? I turned and almost ran into the Doctor.**

**"Girls and their shopping." he smiled at me.**

**"That's right! And I got you something!" I held up the other ring and he eyed it with interest before grabbing it between his long fingers.**

**"Good purchase!" he smiled at me and slipped the ring on his index finger before stuffing his hands in his pocket.**

**"So; where to, Doctor?" I said as I linked my arm with his.**

**"How about we go get something to eat?" **

**"Uh, I'm not sure that's good idea."**

**"Oh? And why's that?"**

**"That sweet old lady back there was planning on **_**eating**_** my £20 note."**

**"Well, first of all, that 'sweet old lady' was a man, and what's so bad about trying something new?" The Doctor smiled at me; and he looked so adorable, I had to give in.**

**"Fiiine! But I'm not eating anything with eyes!"**

**He just smiled and led me away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd Follow You To The End Of Time, Timelord**

**Chapter 4**

**DUN, DUN DUUUUNNNN! I'll have you know, that my feels were everywhere whilst writing this chapter, so...funsies! ;D Anywho, enjoy, favourite and review? :3**

**I love you, sexy walnuts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor. I wish, and blah blah blah. You want a proper disclaimer, then check the other chapters cause I'm sick of writing this xD **

**Beta'd by Teagan (Emily) :3**

**"I **_**can't**_** believe you actually ate it!" I laughed as I watched the Doctor spit something out into a bin on the side of the street.**

**When he looked up, I almost fell on the floor laughing at the look of utter disgust on his face.**

**"That. Was **_**disgusting**_**!" He stared at me, trying to hide a smile.**

**"Well, I warned you not to eat it! It looked like it was pulsing!" I gasped through my laughter.**

**"Oh, yeah. Ha, ha. You want the rest?" He smirked evilly and held up the rest of the lumpy thing in his hand. **

**My laughter stopped and I stared at him, horrified and disbelieving.**

**"You wouldn't..."**

**"Oh wouldn't I?" He grinned at me and held up his free hand.**

**"1..." he put one finger down.**

**"2..." I stared at him, unsure what to do.**

**"3!" I yelped and ran back through the bustling Yoklies, glancing back to see the Doctor chasing after me with the disgusting thing in his hand.**

**I ran and ran, laughing through the wind as I made my way out of town and to the TARDIS, wrenching the door open. **

**The Doctor a meter behind me, I closed the door and ran around, hiding behind the controls. I tried to slow my breathing and make it quieter, but to no avail. I heard the Doctor come in and I smiled, holding my breath. I could hear his footsteps getting quieter as he walked in the opposite direction. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then...**

**"BOO!" The Doctor was suddenly standing right in front me, lumpy, half-eaten food in one hand and the other blocking my escape. I glared at him, trying not to smile.**

**"You wouldn't dare." **

**"Yeah, you're right." he tossed the disgusting meat over his shoulder and I cringed when I heard it squelching as it landed.**

**He smiled at me and...I got lost in his eyes. They were endless, and for one moment, I could see him. **

**Not the funny, quirky, secretive Doctor, but the true Doctor. The one that's been hurt before and has lived hundreds of years filled with pain and loneliness. His eyes were literally the windows to his soul, and what I saw almost made my cry.**

**I just wanted to fix him, to make him better. To be with him and keep him happy. **

**My breathing hitched and my eyes closed as I leaned closer to him, and I could hear his hearts beating in my ear as his breathing sped up. I peeked through my eyelashes and saw that his face was screwed up with pain and confusion as he leant closer. I pressed my lips to his, and it was as though the world could be ending around us and we wouldn't even know. The universe was, in comparison, a mere wonder, because the most amazing and wonderful and brilliant thing that ever existed was the man I was kissing.**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hand went to my back, pulling me closer. I smiled in the kiss and he pulled away, pressing his forehead to mine with his eyes still closed and his arms still around me. **

**"Wow." I said breathlessly.**

**"Indeed."**

**"That was..."**

**"Sudden."**

**"Yeah."**

**"So...what does that mean?" I blushed and stared at the floor.**

**"I'm not exactly sure. Jazz...you know me. You know I'm over 900 years old. I can't die. I'll keep going, even if you..."**

**"I know, but..."**

**"Lemme guess. You don't care?" He smiled sadly down at me.**

**"Not one bit." I smiled at him and winked.**

**"Of course not." He said, smiling. I pressed my lips quickly back on his and pulled away, **

**walking around the control panel.**

**"So, Doctor! Where to?" I asked happily.**

**"Well, we've got a great stone heart to talk to, but then how does 1857 in Spain sound?" He placed his hand on a lever, looking up at me expectantly.**

**"Like a great idea!" I winked and held on tight as the TARDIS gave an almighty lurch, the delightfully out-of-this-world sounds ringing in my ears**

**(***)**

**I held on tight to the Doctor's hand as we were led blindly back through the freezing steam. Not because of fear. No, I had already seen too much to be afraid of just that. But because I needed to feel close to him. **

**The fog around us stopped and I walked calmly with the Doctor right up to the giant heart made of stone, a smile on my face.**

**"Hullo Marwik!" I chirped happily.**

**"Salutations! How'd it go, Doctor?"**

**"Swimmingly! They've agreed to take you back, largely due to Jasmine here, but it'll be a slow-going process as the people aren't quite used to you." **

**"I understand." Marwik's words sounded weak and sad, and I wasn't exactly sure why. But I didn't want to upset him, so I didn't ask.**

**"And your side of the deal? Will you erase all traces of the show?"**

**"Oh, my dear Doctor, it's already been done."**

**"Really?" The Doctor stared incredulously at the stone heart, and it chuckled.**

**"I had complete faith in you. And anyway, even if you did fail, I'm sure you would've tried your best and you definitely deserve peace."**

**"Thank you." The Doctor said in a whisper.**

**"I understand that you both have adventures to be had, but I would like to talk to your companion here for a moment. Is that OK, Doctor?" Marwik asked and the Doctor smiled, winking subtly at me.**

**"Of course it is, old friend. It was lovely to see you and I hope the next time we meet, you're back where you belong." **

**The Doctor was guided back through the fog by one of the guards, and I watched him go.**

**"You and he...you have a strong bond. I can feel it." Marwik said slowly, I smiled at him.**

**"Indeed?" **

**"Hold on to him, Jasmine. Do not let go. If you let go, the universe may just come to an end. If he lets go, time will stop. Stay together. Protect each other in any way you can. Can you promise me that?"**

**"I promise." my voice broke and I gulped back the tears.**

**"It was lovely to meet you, and I'm sure we will see each other again someday. Here, please take this. Remember me." the giant, stone heart said as a guard walked up to me with a small stone, nameless by colour, and placed it gently in my hand. I rested my palm on him, lightly caressing the smooth surface in small circles. **

**"I would like to thank you. You're the first alien I've met, and I must say, I think I may have met the best one first." I smiled, patted him gently once, and grasped the arm of a guard as I was led back blindly through the fog, stone in hand and wiping away the silent tears that had started to fall.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd Follow You To The End Of Time, Timelord**

**Chapter 5**

**Hullo, all! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like to apologise with how late these are getting uploaded, my beta is having some technical difficulties out of her control, but she, like me, is a writer! She writes Harry Potter fanfiction and you should really check her out. She's amazing and I love her. This is her thingy-ma-doo-bob; Vozana666. It's really difficult because I have so many different ideas running through my head but I have to space them out over this thing, but they just keep coming! So expect lots more! I love you all! Review and follow this story? Pwease? No? Okay..**

**Beta'd by Teagan/Emily (her fanfiction name is above)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Simple. I own the plot and some characters and all that blah. Also, the kiss in this chapter was recommended and thought of by a dear friend of mine; Hannannannah (Her name's Hannah, but I call her Hannannannah).**

**"You know what I think?" The Doctor asked as he munched on some grapes.**

**"What's that?" I had a book in my lap as I lay across the picnic blanket, relaxing.**

**"I think you and I should go somewhere." **

**"Where to? We're already having a picnic on top of the Statue Of Liberty!" I said as I looked out over the city below.**

**"I dunno. Let's go to France!" **

**I chewed my lip for a second.**

**"No snogging any French women?"**

**"Cross my hearts." the Doctor grinned and winked at me.**

**"Then let's go! What year?" I asked as I closed my book and started to pack up.**

**"Somewhere in the 1800's?"**

**"1800's it is!" **

**The Doctor took the picnic basket in one hand and held my hand with his other as he led the way to the TARDIS, parked on Lady Liberty's crown.**

**(***)**

**"Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you're going?" **

**I closed my eyes and turned slowly on the spot, like a deer caught in headlights.**

**"To a French ball?"**

**"Dressed like that?!" The Doctor gestured to my clothing and I looked down; yes, definitely not the best choice.**

**"At least **_**I**_** got changed!" and I had to admit, he looked lovely in the black tailcoat and well-fitted pants. "Down the hall-"**

**"Yes, yes, I know." I groaned, "You go on ahead before me, I'll catch up. This may take me a while, so no getting drunk without me, OK?"**

**The Doctor just grinned and swept out of the TARDIS, and just before the door closed I heard a snippet of laughter and music. I smiled and hurriedly made my way to the closet, where I found the perfect gown. It was a deep, endless black, which hugged tightly at my hips and flared out slightly at my waist. The straps hung loosely on my upper arms, and there was a definite elegance about the way the dress moved that took my breath away. **

**I found a dark purple, somewhat translucent shawl that I draped across my shoulders. I slid my hair up into an elegant twist with several curled strands hanging loosely from it, and a dark purple ribbon tied around the twist. I slipped some black high-heels on, but the dress was so long it covered them entirely. I couldn't recognize the woman staring back at me from the full-length mirror. **

**She was beautiful, and powerful, and wonderful, and fiery, and absolutely breath-taking. I smiled and made my way to the door of the TARDIS, trying not to trip on the hem of my dress as I descended the steps. **

**I opened the door and was bombarded with elegant couples gliding across the dance floor, laughing and smiling and batting their eyelashes. **

**I stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door behind me, making my way through the graceful pairs. Once I got over the beautiful music and people and dancing, I began to notice that some people were openly staring at me. Some women were huddled up together, whispering and staring at me, and some men's eyes were following my every move.**

**I began to feel uncomfortable, and craned my neck in search of the Doctor. As I searched, a handsome young man came up to me and asked me to dance, I politely refused, as the man I wanted to dance with was currently without of my sight. **

**He looked a little taken aback, but he smiled lightly, turned on his heel, and pursued another young woman. **

**Several more men asked me, but again and again I told them no. I started to grow worried. I lightly hitched up my dress an inch or two to make walking easier, and ignored the outraged stares of the women around me. Suddenly, I saw the couples ahead starting to part, making a circle in the middle where a wonderful pair were gliding, as though weightless, around in circles. **

**I broke through the throng, ignoring the strands of hair that had started to fall from my bun. I stared in wonder as a beautiful woman was swept about the room by a handsome man. She was gazing at him in such a way that made my heart beat painfully with jealousy, and my stomach drop. He wasn't just moving in time to the music, it was as though the music was beating in time to **_**him**_**. **

**Everyone around him seemed to be stunned, at a complete loss for words. He broke eye contact with her and stared straight at me, causing me to lose my breath. I knew those eyes. Those brown eyes, aged with wisdom and knowing and grief and pain. Those dark eyes, constantly sparkling with adventure and joy. **

**The Doctor. **

**How could I not notice it was him? Who else would have that kind of grace and still be so masculine? I smiled at him and he let go of his partner, still not breaking eye contact with me.**

**He bowed politely to her and made his way over to me, while the young woman grew upset and turned toward another young man. The Doctor, still staring me in the eye, picked up my hand and planted a light kiss on it. I giggled and he stood up straight, still holding my hand.**

**"May I have this dance?" He asked politely, his dark eyes boring into my soul.**

**"Of course you may." I tried to make my voice sound elegant and knowing, but I couldn't stop giggling, which caused him to smile as he led me toward the middle of the circle.**

**He placed one hand ever so gently on my waist and the other clasped high with mine. I lightly put my hand on his strong shoulder and suddenly we were twirling around, smiling like two complete idiots. **

**I never knew I could dance. **

**I took ballroom dancing classes one year in high school, but I'd never gotten the hang of it. But with the Doctor, it was as though you could have two left feet and still look like Baryshnikov!**

**Time seemed to slow down around us and all that mattered was the music. The music that beat loudly in my ears caused me to dance, as though hypnotized, around the ball room.**

**The Doctor leant in and whispered in my ear.**

**"You look lovely."**

**I blushed, butterflies fluttering in my midriff. **

**"Not too bad yourself, Doctor."**

**He grinned and swept me about the room, and I watched as his eyes lit up with mischief and excitement.**

**"What are you thinking?" I asked sceptically.**

**"Let's teach the French something."**

**"Oh?" I asked, curious.**

**"A lift." And at that moment, before I could stop him, his hands slid to my belly and he lifted me in the air, spinning in a small circle. I nearly screamed, but kept my mouth closed until he put me down and resumed dancing, now with mutters flying around us.**

**"When we get back in the TARDIS, you are so dead." I growled.**

**"You wouldn't do that." he winked at me and I growled, unable to stay mad at him. **

**My hair was now flying all about the place and almost completely down, draping across my shoulders and down my back. We eventually stopped gliding, just revolving on the spot in a calm, relaxed motion. **

**He lightly brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in my eyes.**

**"You are so beautiful." He whispered to me, and my eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips to mine. **

**The people and music and laughter around us disappeared and all that I could see - all that I could understand - was the Doctor. **

**The familiarity of his long, tender fingers entwined with mine. The feeling of his perfectly soft lips moving in sync with mine. **

**The way his perfectly imperfect hair flutters in the breeze. The way his eyes blaze with an unheard of fire when he's angry. The way he smiles when he's happy, or cries when he's sad.**

**The way he says 'oh, yes!' in that special way of his. The way he talks at a hundred miles per hour about wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. **

**The way he gets that look in his eye when an adventure is upon us. Everything about him, every little detail, makes more sense to me than anything ever could. **

**That was the moment, that very moment, when I realised that it wasn't just a thing I was feeling for him. I had fallen absolutely, completely, undeniably in love with the Doctor. Unfortunately I didn't have much time to dwell on that. Our amazing moment was cut short once again by a blood-chilling scream that rang out from somewhere outside. **

**The Doctor and I pulled away and our hands slid together. **

**And automatically, we were running.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'd Follow You To The End Of Time, Timelord

**Hey! So sorry about the wait! You know I love you! ;D Ok, so this is a bit of a filler. I may have teared up a little...yeah, I'm a wimp. Review, favourite and follow? I LOVE YOU! Xxxxx 3**

**Beta'd by Teagan/Emily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor. I own some characters, aliens and the plot line.**

Chapter 6

I'd rounded the corner into the open alleyway before the Doctor did, so I got to see first-hand what was happening. I gasped and took a step back, almost toppling over on the hem of my dress. Even the Doctor appeared shocked. There was a body lying on the floor of the alleyway, the face turned away. It appeared to be sobbing, and above the body, all throughout the sky in the alleyway and in the courtyard, were spiders, some spinning their webs merrily across the air, others sneaking back into the shadows from where they were previously gathered around the body.

We could hear hurried footsteps approaching behind us so I closed the alley gate and the Doctor soniced it so that all the citizens would see was a locked courtyard.

I hesitantly approached the sobbing body, as the Doctor soniced the air and the spiders. The noise of the sonic screwdriver calmed me somewhat as I crouched beside the crying figure. I placed my hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

But I was greeted with only silence.

The body had stopped sobbing, and I turned to look at the Doctor, who was staring at me.

"Doctor, am I speaking French?"

"Yes, the TARDIS has already cha-LOOK OUT!"

I turned around hurriedly and screamed, scrambling back as the Doctor ran forward. The woman's body had sat up and it's arms were outstretched toward me, groping thin-air for my neck in an attempt to strangle me.

But it wasn't really that that had me terrified. All that was left of an old woman returning home early from a ball, was a skeleton in a dress.

There were spiders crawling in and out of the eye sockets and all over the body. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to make the skeleton crash back to the ground with a loud rattling noise.

Breathing heavily, I slowly picked myself up.

"Doctor...what's happening?"

"I've no idea. One second, please." he held his sonic screwdriver and scanned all parts of the body, and, apparently not satisfied with his readings, growled a little in frustration. A spider scurried out of the dress at the noise and the Doctor stood on it before picking up the curled-up remains. He held it up to eye-level and sniffed it, cringing.

"Jazz, come here."

I slowly approached him and he held out the spider.

"Smell it."

I tentatively sniffed the spider and cringed, grimacing.

"That smells like-."

"Death."

**(***)**

I plonked myself down on a seat inside the TARDIS.

"My feet are killing me!"

"Why?" the Doctor asked, pausing his spider examinations to look up at me strangely.

"Why?! Because I just ran in high heels! That's why!" I said angrily, slipping off the accursed shoes. The Doctor scoffed.

"Well don't wear them, then!" he said, returning to his examination, "Humans. I will NEVER understand you."

I padded my way over to him, wrinkling my nose a little when I caught the scent of the spider.

"So, Doctor. What is it? Why are they here? How do we stop them?" I rested my hand on the control board and gingerly reached out for the curled-up arachnid.

"Well, if I've got this right, I may be able to reverse the anti-charge with the sonic by using collective and reversive energy and resetting it to collaborate the beating and damage from within the spider and kick start the poor thing for a while, allowing it to speak before the energy burns out."

It took me a few moments before I replied.

"You lost me at anti-charge. I may be a quick learner, Doctor, but I have to be taught first. So, English please?"

"I can bring it back temporarily so we can talk to it."

"Oh."

I held the spider out and he aimed the sonic screwdriver at it, causing it to twitch and shake before it un-curled itself and stood shakily on its hairy legs.

"Doctor, won't it bite me?"

"No, no, it can't. I was able to bring back the brain, heart and some muscles, but the venom glands are, and will remain to be, inactive."

As the to test this theory, the spider reared up on its legs and pounced forward attempting an attack on my finger. I felt a slight tickle on my finger tip where the spider's fangs brushed my skin.

"Yes, I am sorry about that." The Doctor piped up, staring intently at the spider.

"I can't hear it." I said.

"You're a human. Your hearing compared to that of mine is insufferable."

There was a pause in which I swore I heard a tiny, low-pitched buzzing.

"Yes, yes, I understand. What's your name?"

Another pause.

"Clementine, hey? That's a lovely name."

"Doctor, are you _flirting_ with a _spider_?!" I asked, incredulous.

"I-wha-No! I'm just being _nice_!" Suddenly the Doctor's eyes popped open wide and he looked down at the spider, appearing uncomfortable.

"Well, uh...I don't really think that's...uh...appropriate, Clementine." He said, blushing. It took all of my willpower not to laugh.

"So, Clementine." I said, clearing my throat and regaining control of my laughter, "what planet are you from?"

"She says she doesn't know, she says that her mother never told her. She also says-OI, Clementine, that's mean! I like her! Leave her alone! She is not a black-haired, spider-hating, weird-eyed, goofy-faced, cowardly bimbo! _I_ happen to think she's wonderful and beautiful!"

My mouth was open wide and I stared at Clementine. Who knew spiders were so vulgar?!

"I _have_ glasses, thank you very much!" the Doctor said defensively, taking his glasses out of his pocket and shoving them back in.

"Clementine, who is your mother?" The Doctor dropped all playfulness and dropped down to eye-level with Clementine.

"I see...Clementine, you're...you're dying." The Doctor said, his voice soft and gentle as the spider seemed to lose its colour and I felt my eyes start to water.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and I had a rough idea what the spider had requested.

"No, no. It won't hurt. I promise." He gently ran his index finger along the spider's back and asked me to place her gently on the control board. He took out his sonic screwdriver and I sniffled.

"Goodbye, Clementine." he said softly, and the little black spider raised its little black leg in a little farewell. I waved goodbye and stepped back, turning the other direction while the Doctor soniced the poor girl to a permanent and gentle sleep.

I heard him walk away and I knew his mind was racing.

Usually, after a small trauma, his mind would explode with ideas and thoughts and theories. I knew he needed space before he was ready to ramble all his ideas out into the open. I gently picked up Clementine's small, inwardly-curled body and placed her in a tiny box. I sealed the lid and gently placed her outside, far from harm's way. When I stepped back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was standing there waiting for me.

"Ok! So, we found out a fair bit, actually! We discovered that obviously the spider's mother isn't a spider because that species of spider has the mother die before the babies are hatched. So...alien? Ignorant human? Animal? Yet to find out, I should say! Well, I'm fairly certain we can rule out animal as whatever the mother is, it's a young and beautiful woman! That is what Clem said, the old girl! Ok, so. Should we ask the other spiders? No, pointless, we'd just get eaten alive! A lot of spiders means a lot of mouths to feed! Okay. The citizens are safe as that area is blocked off. A good plan? Interview all the young women here. We'll have to be subtle, but we can do it! It shouldn't take too long. Maybe a day or two if we devote ourselves. There's got to be, oh..." he put his index finger in his mouth, wetting it with his saliva and pulling it out as though testing the air.

"73 young women exactly in this small village, we can do it! What do ya think?"

"I think we should get started!" I said enthusiastically. He started to make his way down the stairs.

"One thing, though..."

"Yes?" He turned around.

"May I get changed? This corset is really taking its toll on my ability to breathe."

"Yes, I'll get changed into something more..._me_."

We made our way down the hall and where I turned left, he turned right.

I got changed into a pair of white shorts, COMFORTABLE blue Converse and a blue singlet shirt, carrying my coat that I wore when I first travelled with the Doctor. I shoved my mobile phone in my back pocket and walked back out into the hallway, where the Doctor was waiting in his blue suit.

"No tan coat today?" I asked him, smiling.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" he ran into his change room and came back out with his coat hooked on his finger over his shoulder.

"Let's get going!" He said enthusiastically.

"Wait...the same rule as before still applies. No French women are to be snogged by you."

"But why do you think it's called the _French_ kiss?" He asked with a wink, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Fine!" He sighed and I smiled, taking his hand as we stepped back outside, ready for a new adventure.

"Excuse me, sir?!" a middle-aged man ran up to us, looking distressed.

"Yes?"

"May I ask your names?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor. This is Jazzie."

"Doctor? Please, come quickly! My daughter is ill!"

Before the Doctor could reply, the man had jogged off back the way he came.

"Let's go." The Doctor muttered, and off we went, the Doctor and I, chasing a worried father in France in the 1800's during a strange spider invasion.

One of the strangest adventures ever to be had, I should say.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd Follow You To The End Of Time, Timelord.

**Guys. This. Freaking. Chapter. It messed with my head. It took me ages to write, because as you all know, the Doctor's rage is so complex and intimidating and powerful and frightening, that I found it so difficult to write down! Oh, and just a reminder in case any of you have forgotten, this fanfic is 10th Doctor's time. Review pwease? Thank you!**

**Beta'd by Teagan/Emily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I merely own several characters, aliens and the plot line. Happy reading!**

Chapter 7

"Wh-where'd she go?!"

The anxious father ripped the dirty sheets off the small bed and shook them, a spider fell out of them and scurried off unnoticed. The man fell to the floor on his knees, sobbing.

"Sir? Are you ok?" The Doctor asked, approaching cautiously.

"She...she's gone. I told her to stay here, and she's gone!"

"Is this your daughter you're talking about, sir?"

"Yes."

"What was the matter with her?"

"I don't know...she just sat there, on her bed. Sort of...staring off into the distance. And whenever I tried to approach her, her eyes would...glow. Blue. And...she'd turn to me...and..."

"And?" the Doctor pressed, and I noticed that he looked a little scared.

"She'd say something. But her voice was all...wrong. I didn't hear exactly what she was saying because she only mumbled it...but she...she just stared with her blue eyes and said it over and over...so I told her to stay here while I went and got help."

The Doctor gulped and looked up, staring at the opposite wall, deep in thought.

"What was she saying?" The Doctor asked offhandedly.

"I..couldn't hear it exactly. But..it sounded like...exterminate?"

(***)

The Doctor left the building, his tan coat billowing out behind him impressively as he stormed his way to the courtyard of spiders, his face blank in cold rage.

I, of course, followed. He aimed the sonic screwdriver at the gate as we approached and it sprung open, allowing us through without stopping. The Doctor kept walking until he stood face-to-face with a young and beautiful girl who looked strangely familiar.

"Philippe."

The girl slowly turned her head toward him, her eyes glowing a familiar and frightening blue.

"Doctor." The girl said, and I almost screamed. The first time I'd heard the Dalek voice in person. The Doctor walked in circles around her, and her blue eyes followed his movements.

"Well?" he demanded.

"I do not understand." the horrid voice stated, chilling me to the bone.

"Where is it, huh? Where's the anger? The hatred? The rage? The EXTERMINATE?!" He yelled in her face, but she simply stared blankly back at him.

"It is not yet the time."

"The time? The time for what?"

"For the Dalek's return."

The Doctor glared angrily and mockingly at the young woman.

"Oh, that's all it's ever about with you! Every time we meet, you're trying to bring yourselves back! But how're you going to manage that, huh, Dalek?! There's only one of you, and you should know enough about me to know that 1 Dalek isn't nearly enough to make me falter."

"We have the spiders."

"Ahh, yes. The spiders. What is the purpose of the spiders?"

"They spin their webs."

"And what is the purpose of the webs?"

"The webs are large transmitters."

"And what is it your signalling out?"

"We're communicating with the other Daleks. We are telling them a way to get in."

"Not if I can stop it."

"You will not interfere. You will be exterminated."

"Why are you using Philippe to succeed?"

"This is a human. Humans serve as a good disguise."

"Well, she was my friend!"

"She volunteered for this."

"You can't do that to someone!"

"We can, we have, and we will." The girl-Dalek stood and slowly made its way over to me, hand outstretched.

"D-Doctor? Doctor, what's it doing?" I backed up against the wall as the Dalek-girl's palm opened up.

"OI!" The Doctor ran up to her and tried to knock her over, but instead was knocked back by some form of shield.

"You will not interfere. This girl will be one of us. A new race will start."

"YOU CAN'T! You can't do this!"

"Why not." The Dalek-girl turned her head toward the Doctor, palm still reaching out toward me.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are the Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. Enemy of the Daleks."

"I am also defender of the Earth, one of the things I care about, and you choose to threaten its existence and native species. Tell me, why am I enemy of the Daleks?"

"You destroyed us."

"_Exactly_! I, the Doctor, have destroyed your entire race! I, the Doctor, have stopped you all! I, the Doctor, have never, NEVER hesitated to wipe out your existence! Here I stand, your enemy, with no plan and no weapons, and yet, AND YET, you are still too _afraid_ to 'exterminate' me. Why is that, I wonder? Oh, because you know that I will show no mercy! I will not hesitate to destroy you. You plan to torture me by changing her into one of you and wiping out this planet, BUT, you know that won't help you. You've seen what I do when I'm unhappy. You've seen the destruction I leave in my wake when I am angered and yet you STILL think it a good idea to taunt me? So, before you continue, I want you to remember something. Remember every result of my anger. Remember every Dalek that died by my hands. Remember that I destroyed my own people to stop you! Remember that I will stop at nothing, NOTHING to finish you. And, Dalek, believe me, I WILL succeed. Remember every alien and enemy that ever crossed me and remember the dark days I gave them! You may have spaceships, you may have weapons, but when has that ever defeated me?! So, listen! LISTEN, DALEK! Here I stand, with all that matters to me being threatened. Here I stand, your worst nightmare, your one enemy. Here I stand, and there you are. So, Dalek, be prepared. Be prepared for the oncoming storm."

The Dalek-girl seemed to pause for a moment, unsure of what to do. Her hand fell to her side and her eyes turned a normal, chocolate brown as she fell to the stone floor, staring emptily up at the sky filled with spiders. The Doctor rushed to me, hands on my shoulders as he stared worriedly into my eyes.

"Are you ok?!"

"Y-yes...is she?" I peeked over his shoulder at the lifeless mass on the floor. The Doctor took a deep breath to steady his voice.

"No...she was too weak and simple-minded to handle the power of a Dalek. She died quite a while ago. We should leave."

"Why?"

"The spiders."

I looked over his shoulder again to see that the sky was clear of spiders, but the ground...the body was covered in large, black spiders. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"They're going to eat her, aren't they?"

"What? No! Don't you remember what Clementine said of her? She loved her. This young girl is the spider's mother. She raised them and fed them and cared for them. They wish to send her off in the most beautiful way they know."

"Which is?"

"Just watch."

I stepped beside the Doctor and watched with tear-filled eyes as the spider's flung their silk across the entire body, leaving only the chocolate-brown eyes open before the fled off in different directions, scuttling along the ground before disappearing forever.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd Follow You To The End Of Time, Timelord.

**I love the tension in this chapter. Any who, I'm not gonna babble on. Reviews are welcome! Happy reading, and may the odds be EVER in your favour!**

**Beta'd by Teagan/Emily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, BBC and Moffat do. I own several characters and the plot line! Happy reading!**

Chapter 8

"There's something not right! They don't just give up and leave like that! They're planning something...that was just a diversion..."

"Um...Doctor?" I leant against the control panel in the TARDIS and bit my lip.

"Yeah?" he asked without looking up.

"May I go home?"

His head snapped up at my words and his faced was lined with shock and hurt.

"Not like that! Just for a visit! Just so I can get some stuff and say 'hi' to Mum before we leave again."

"Oh. Sure!" he smiled and twisted knobs and pulled levers. I smiled and held on tight as we flew through space and time.

**(***)**

We stepped, smiling, out of the TARDIS, but our happiness soon turned to shock at the world we looked out upon.

"You sure you got the year correct?"

"Yes..." the Doctor stepped back in the TARDIS and checked the screen before coming back out.

"Yeah, I got it right."

"Then what world is this?"

"Earth."

I stared, disbelieving, around us. Everywhere around us were people with blue, glowing eyes and funny things sticking out of their heads. Every now and then I could've sworn I saw someone with a large hole in their palm. Everyone walked silently, staring directly ahead of them without glancing anywhere else but in the way they were heading.

The Doctor and I started forward silently, gaping at the world around us. It was only when I glanced at a street sign that I recognised where we were.

"Baker Street? I know this place! Our house is just around the corner..." I trailed off, suddenly scared as to what I would find there; would my mum be a creepy, robotic being just like the others?

I started running down the street, unaware if the Doctor was following me. I turned the corner and spotted our small, suburban home. I ran faster, panting heavily. I fumbled for the keys I'd managed to remember to put in my pocket before we left, but I needn't have worried. The door was already unlocked.

I threw open the door and threw my keys on the counter, running frantically from room to room with the Doctor following along behind me solemnly.

"Mum? MUM?!"

"Jaz..."

"NO! Don't tell me she's not okay, because she is. MUM?!"

I looked behind me and the Doctor stared at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry."

"JAZ?!" a voice called out behind me.

"MUM?!" I ran toward the bathroom and found that the door was locked.

"Mum, unlock the door, it's me!" I heard the door click and flung myself into my mother's arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Where have you been?!"

"Did you get my note?"

"Y-you're _note_?! YOU'RE _NOTE_?! You've been gone for _weeks_!"

"I know, Mum, I know. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

"Who's _he_?!" My Mum was staring at The Doctor, who was standing sheepishly in the door way. I let go of my mother and walked to him, taking his hand and squeezing it in reassurance.

My mother's eyes flickered to our hands and back to our faces, watching like a hawk.

"He's...with me."

"Is he with you...or _with_ you?"

"My name is The Doctor, and your daughter is my companion."

The Doctor stepped forward and held his hand out to my Mum, which she promptly ignored, staring at him with red and puffy eyes. He stepped back beside me, and I almost laughed. This raggedy old man that has fought the most fearsome creatures that has ever and will ever have existed, seems to be terrified of meeting parents.

"Mum...what's happened here? I get back and it's all..." I trailed off, unable to say aloud just how strange it was.

"Well...it all happened about four days ago. These..._ things_ started appearing everywhere. These things that move. These robots. And...all I remember is that I went around to Mrs Taite's house to borrow some sugar, but she was all weird. She kept...talking funny and she had this blue eye thing and..." Mum shuddered, and I didn't need to be told the rest; she'd run home.

"But you weren't home, Jaz! You didn't come home! I kept expecting you to turn up! You didn't even ring me!"

"I...couldn't."

"COULDN'T?! Surely you must've heard what's happening! I would've thought that the second you knew, you would've checked to see if I was alright!"

"I didn't know, mum! I didn't know all this was happening!"

"Oh, a likely story!" mum cried sarcastically, and I turned on my heel and walked away, seething with anger. I sensed rather than saw the Doctor following along right beside me. We went upstairs and I sat wearily on my bed as the Doctor closed the door behind him.

"You OK?" he asked, crouching down in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sometimes she's just so infuriating!"

"I understand."

"No, you don't."

"You're right, I don't. All humany stuff, this." He stood up and inspected my room, picking things up at random and sniffing them.

"Doctor...what's going on here?" I asked after a minute's silence. The Doctor sighed and sat down on my bed behind me, back-to-back with me.

"I don't know. But I will find out."

"We can fix this, can't we? You know...put everything right?"

"I won't let the Earth become just another Scaro."

"Scaro...that was the Dalek's home planet, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"So, Doctor...do you think tha-"

"Shh..."

"Sorry?"

"Shhhh!" He stood up on my bed, his sonic screwdriver out. He dropped to the floor and pressed his ear up against it, doing some weird crawl along the ground. He flicked the sonic screwdriver on and dropped it, his eyes wide and fearful.

"We have to go." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the window after picking up his sonic screwdriver.

"No! What about my mum?!"

The Doctor turned to look at me, his eyes frightened and apologetic.

"They've taken her, haven't they?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Now let's go!" He forced the window latch open and climbed out stealthily.

"Doctor, be careful!" I whispered as he dropped to the ground.

"Your turn."

I climbed on the ledge and sort of swung my legs off, preparing myself for the drop. I let go and I felt the Doctor's strong arms catch me.

"You caught me." I stated, shocked.

"I would never let you fall."

"Could you _be_ any cheesier?" I laughed as he set me down on the ground.

"Probably not. Allons-y!" he cried as took my hand, pulling me toward the other side of the street.

"Where to, Doctor?" I asked as we crouched behind a street bin.

"If you were a Dalek that now had the entirety of England, possibly even the world at your fingertips, where would you reside?"

"Parliament House."

"Exactly." the Doctor winked at me and we raced back to the TARDIS, excited and nervous all at the same time.

**(***)**

"Ok...Doctor, if a Dalek is coming at me and you're not there, what do I do?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket.

"You run."

"What if I'm surrounded?"

The Doctor paused for a second, thoughtful.

"Tell them who you are."

"What, just say my name?"

"No, you're not just Jasmine Smith from Doncaster anymore. You're The Doctor's companion."

I smiled and stepped out into the empty cleaning closet.

"I can't believe I'm here!" I squealed excitedly. The Doctor flashed me a grin and took out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed his ear to the door and, apparently reassured that there were no Daleks outside, flung it open.

He stepped out, turning this way and that with the screwdriver raised.

"This way." he said, and I followed him as we crept down the corridor. Eventually we came to a turning point; left or right?

"Doctor, I'll go this way, and you that way."

"No, you'll stick with me."

"I'll be fine! I know what I'm doing. Anyway, we have our rings. I'll be checking it every minute to make sure you're not in too much trouble." I winked at him and he grabbed my arm, pulling me in for a kiss. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Stay safe."

"Always do," I replied as I turned away, "look after yourself, Doctor!"

"Always do."

**(***)**

After about five minutes of sneaking down hallways and easing through doors, I started to get anxious. I hadn't seen any Dalek or Dalek-Humans, and I was hoping against hope that it wasn't because the Doctor had them all with him. I stepped around another boring corner and flung myself back again. Mere meters away from me, was a Dalek.

"Identify yourself." The Dalek ordered, and my blood turned cold; it'd seen me!

"Identify yourself!"

I slowed my breathing, pressing myself to the wall.

"Identify yourself or you will be exterminated." I heard the Dalek approaching and I knew if I didn't do anything, I'd be dead anyway. So I pulled out my phone and turned the flash on.

"I am Jasmine Smith," I said boldly as I stepped out into the Dalek's range of view, shining my phone at it like a weapon, "and I am the Doctor's companion."

The Dalek stopped advancing and paused, it's blue eye looking me over.

"The Doctor?"

"Yes, the Doctor. Your number one enemy? Yeah, he's here."

"Incorrect statement. He is in France. He is in the past!"

"Ha! You think he's still back there?! Please! He solved that little mystery long ago, and now he's here, and he's not happy."

The Dalek seemed to falter, and I was sure if I could've seen its face, it would've looked horrified.

"Now, I think you're going to tell me what's going on here. I think you're going to tell me and let me go without any hassle because I think you know what happens when the Doctor gets upset."

"Identify yourself!" I heard from a corridor to my right, and I froze as another Dalek stood beside the first.

"I have already done that, I shouldn't need to again!" I snapped, my voice shaky.

"She is with The Doctor." the first Dalek said to the other.

"The Doctor is here?!"

"Yeah! And doesn't that just scare you to death?" I piped up, getting that idea from something the Doctor said long ago.

The new Dalek turned to look at me briefly before turning away.

"Bring her." it said, and more Dalek's I didn't know were behind me prodded me in the back, forcing me forward.

**(***)**

***THE DOCTOR'S POV***

I flung open the door, sonic screwdriver at the ready.

Nothing really prepared me for what I saw. I'd expected it to be just another broom closet, but it was a large, almost empty room. The walls were pure white and circular. The floor shocked me the most. It was a perfect showing of the Solar System.

The planets, moving at incredible speeds. The Earth, hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour. I cautiously stepped into the room, avoiding stepping on any stars, planets or moons. In the very middle of the solar system, seated silently on the floor, was a little grey sphere, about the size of a softball. I carefully stepped up to it and soniced it.

"Off the scale...it can't be." I picked it up and tossed it in the air, studying it closely. It slowly, as though gravity was hardly working for it, dropped back into my hand. I frowned slightly and caught sight of a sudden glow on my left hand; the ring.

"Why can't I get a companion that just stays _out_ of trouble?!" I groaned as I ran from the room in the direction of the little glowing arrow on my left hand.

**(***)**

"The Doctor is here." the first Dalek stated to the dark room, and all the lights lit up, temporarily blinding me.

"The Doctor?"

"Yes. This is his companion."

"The Doctor will not be happy."

"The Doctor will not interfere while we have her. He will not want to risk her."

"Oh, you really think that, do you?" I asked, having finally gotten my eyesight back. The Daleks turned toward me and I smiled grimly.

"The Doctor will interfere. The Doctor will stop you all. He will save the earth and return the people back to normal. He WILL stop you."

"But he cannot save you as well."

"Oh, can't I?" I heard the Doctor say from somewhere within the room.

"Show yourself." The Daleks cried.

"Nah. I think I'm alright where I am, thanks. I do have a question, though. _What is the sphere for_?"

"How do you know of the sphere?" one Dalek asked, panicked.

"Oh, I know more than that, dearest Dalek. I know what room you keep it in, I know it is very powerful, I know it's close to defying the laws of gravity, and I know it's in my pocket."

"YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE, DOCTOR."

"Come on, you should know me by now!"

"We have your companion! We will exterminate her!"

"Ahh, yes, about that-."

"You cannot save her!"

"I can try." his voice sounded and the lights went out once more.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd Follow You To The End Of Time, Timelord.

**Hey hey hey! This is just a short chapter cause...well...although I hate to admit it...I have writer's block. I know, I know; I'm a horrible person. Still love me and keep reading, though? Thanks! Reviews are mandatory! Kidding. They're just wanted. Desperately. Please. **

**Beta'd by the wonderful Teagan/Emily!**

**Disclaimer: Eh.**

Chapter 9

I felt the Doctor grab me and I smiled. He'd started to haul me toward the doorway when I heard the blinded Daleks murmuring.

"And what of the human?"

"What human?"

"The strange female human."

"The one that escaped the Change?"

"Yes."

"Exterminate her."

The Doctor covered my mouth as he half carried, half dragged me out. My scream was muffled as I beat at his chest to get back to the Daleks.

"Jaz, come _on_!" he said, pulling me toward the TARDIS.

"No! NO! We can't leave her!"

I got free of his grip and ran back the way we came, but suddenly found that it was difficult to move, as though I was attached to a rubber band that was about to fling me back to the Doctor. I shot back into his arms and he stumbled a little.

"Doctor, we _can't_! That's my MUM!"

"We'll help her, I promise. But the Daleks are coming and we REALLY need to go!" He pulled me inside the TARDIS and I sprinted to the control panels.

"OK, Doctor, how do we fix this?"

"Right now all we can do is get somewhere you can't do anything stupid."

(***)

"So...you thought outer space would be a good idea?" I asked incredulously, sitting on the doorstep of the TARDIS with my legs dangling.

"Well, what's the worst you can do here?" he asked as he sat himself down beside me.

"I could jump."

"Yeah, but you won't."

"How do you know?"

"I know you."

I smiled grimly at him and rested my head on his shoulder, staring out at all the planets and stars.

"It's so beautiful out here." I whispered.

"Yes, it is."

"It sort of makes you forget everything, you know? Forget all your troubles. So peaceful."

There was a comfortable silence as we watched the stars twinkle and the planets revolve ever so slowly.

"I remember all the times I've been out here, you know. Every single time. And only once has it not made me forget. Because some things you can't forget. Not even for a second. They make you who you are. Rose made me who am. She came into my life and she changed me. She changed me for the better. When I lost her, I...Some things are too important to forget...or too sad. Some things make you want to scream in anger, and some things make you want to cry out in pain. And some things make you want to leap up and take action. But all of those things, every single one, are as important and special as the next because each one only happens once and each one makes you, you."

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I just sat there as he wrapped his arm around me.

"This is one of those things that you can't forget, because it'll make you stronger. Strong enough to get your mum out of there."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before curling up beside him.

"How are we going to do it?" I asked.

"Well...I could go along and distract the Daleks while you get her out."

"Ok...where is she?"

"Don't know yet."

"Doctor?"

"Mm?"

"What's that thing you were talking about? The Sphere?"

The Doctor pulled a small, grey sphere out of his pocket and tossed it to me. I caught it and turned it over and over, unsure what to do with it.

"What does it do?"

"Well," the Doctor said as he stood and made his way back inside the TARDIS, "it _seems_ to be what's changing the humans into Daleks. It is stupid, really, of the Daleks to use it for that. That sphere has so many other uses, it can nearly defy gravity, as though it is its own planet. I'm sure it could do so much more than what it's being used for."

"So...you're saying that this thing has unlimited power, and it's being used to change humans?"

"Well, yes."

"Why Earth? Why not somewhere else like Raxacoricofallapitorious?"

"Because Earth is the chosen planet. The Daleks have always gone for Earth and I think I know why."

"Why?"

"Because it's protected. Not only protected, but protected by me. They're trying to push my buttons, to get inside my head. They're trying to bring me down, by attacking that planet. They can no longer get my home planet, so they'll get the next best thing."

"Oh, wow..."

"Mmm. Well, best be off! I think I've calmed you down somewhat! So, back to Earth then!"

"Back to Parliament House?"

"Where else?" The Doctor smiled as the pushed and pulled.

"Allons-y!"

"Wait!" I said as I ran to the door of the TARDIS and closed it.

"Continue."

The Doctor smiled and within seconds, we hurtled back to Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hullo! I am SO sorry! It's been too long and I feel bad! Someone shouldn't have to go that long without a chapter! I've just had a lot of stuff distracting me (Sherlock, DW, Supernatural, tumblr) and it's been difficult to get the energy to sit down ad actually write something, so this one's a bit of a short chapter, but I quite like the tension at the start. Enjoy!**

**Beta'd by the brilliant Teagan and Harry (Emily, uh...quit...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor, or the TARDIS, or the Daleks.**

**Chapter 10**

"H-hello? Who's there? Jaz? Is that you?!" Teagan Smith screamed for her daughter as she struggled against her bonds, blinded by the darkness. Frightened tears started to spill over as she heard a strange robotic noise getting louder and louder.

"Who's there?!"

The lights flickered on and she blinked, trying to adjust to the light.

"Where is the Doctor?" a metallic voice cried out, and Teagan screamed, pulling at the bonds that held her to the metal torture table.

"Where is the Doctor?!" one of the giant robots yelled, and Teagan screamed in pain as the table she was strapped to sent electricity coursing through her veins.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T! PLEASE! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Jasmine Smith is with the Doctor, and she will be exterminated."

"NO! No! Please, take me! Kill me instead!"

"You all will be exterminated."

The lights went out once more.

**(***)**

"Jaz!" A familiar voice yelled behind me and the Doctor and I stopped and turned hurriedly, our arms full of tools.

"HANNAH?!" I screamed, and the strange devices crashed to the ground as I ran toward my old friend, lifting her up in a hug as we both screamed in excitement.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" she screamed in my ear.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL SO TINY!" I laughed as I set her down and she hit me on the arm, scowling.

"I thought you moved back to Scotland?!" I asked her, my hands on her shoulders and looking her up and down, amazed at her existence.

"I did, I did! But I came back to visit, and...here I am!" she cried in her thick Scottish accent. My eyes slid to her left hand and I screamed.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU MARRIED PRESTON?!"

She nodded excitedly and her hazel eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

"Where is the bastard?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, he's back there. We'd be moving faster if it weren't for, well..."

"MUMMYYYY!" a little boy screamed as he rounded the corner, followed closely by a laughing man.

"YOU HAD A KID?!" I screamed and stared as the young boy leapt into his mother's arms.

"This is Joshua James Trail." she smiled at me as her husband walked shyly up to her.

"PRESTON!" I yelled, and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"I haven't seen you in _years_ and you think you can get away without a hug?!" I demanded of him, and he stepped forward.

"I missed you both so much." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Jazzy?" Hannah started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't _ever_ call me Hannah again."

I smiled at her and whispered, "OK...Hanananah."

She screamed again, and little Joshua covered his ears dramatically as she jumped up and down.

"I've missed that!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"I've missed _you_!" I stuttered, holding her tightly as I cried.

"Hem hem."

I let go of Hannah and turned to see the Doctor standing behind me, waiting for an introduction.

"Oh, Hanananah, Preston...this is the Doctor. He's my..."

"Boyfriend." the Doctor finished and I blushed as he held out his hand to them.

"Hi...I'm Preston." Preston took the Doctor's hand and shook it. I turned to Hannah, and was surprised to see her suspicious glare.

"The Doctor?" she asked, "Doctor who?"

"Just...the Doctor." he replied.

"Will you hurt her?"

"Sorry?"

"Will you hurt my Jazzy?" she asked sceptically.

"Never."

She glared a second longer, but saw the pleading look on my face and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor."

"And you, Hanananah."

"Oi! Only _I_ can call her Hanananah!" I snapped, and Preston shrugged to the Doctor.

"You get used to it." he said.

**(***)**

"I'm so sorry, Hananananah."

"Why?"

"I have to leave you." I muttered sadly.

"Why?!"

"My Mum's been captured by the Dale-uh...robot things."

"Oh no..."

"Yeah, so me and the Doctor are gonna go get her."

"I can help!"

"No, you have to stay with Joshua and Preston."

"Jaz, we gotta go." The Doctor placed his hand calmly and my shoulder and I stooped to pick up the tools I dropped, discreetly wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"Don't die, OK?" Hannah said to me as she pulled me in for an awkward hug.

"You're more likely to die than I am, sweetie, but I promise. Remember, run to my house. Lock yourself in the bathroom. You're safe there, I promise."

She smiled sadly at me, and turned away, Joshua seated on her hip as she walked off, Preston trailing along. I sniffled and turned to the Doctor, who gave me a reassuring smile. We began our journey, all problems behind us. I guess that's how it is. You've got to let go of the past, to make sure the future is a safe road.

**(***)**

"Ok, so I've just got to reverse the circuits in the sphere and everyone'll go back to normal, and I know how to get rid of the Daleks, but I don't think there's enough time..."

"I can distract them if you like."

"How?"

"Oh..I dunno. Something like what you did, with the lights and the voice and everything."

"Oh...alright, then. Well, we'd better get going..."

The Doctor nodded to me as he stepped up to the control panel. I shuddered slightly in anticipation and nerves, but I held my ground. As long as my mother and the Doctor get out alive, I'd be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm not gonna give too much away, but I've been planning this chapter for a while now, and let me tell you; I. CRIED. Let me know what you think? I don't normally like writing things like this, so I'm quite inexperienced.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original Doctor Who stuff, but I do own the rest.**

**Beta'd by Teagan and Harry 3**

**Chapter 11**

The Doctor plugged the sphere into the TARDIS briefly and it glowed a strange, orangey colour that grew steadily darker as he stowed it in his pocket.

"Right. When the sphere turns red, that means its ready. All you need is one touch and it'll return everyone to normal. I'll take it with me. While it's getting itself set up, you and I'll go and distract the Daleks."

"Ok."

"But Jazz...no matter what you see, you can't come out of hiding. You have to stay where I tell you, no matter what. Do you understand?" the Doctor stared me in the eye, a stern, warning look on his face.

"Of course, Doctor. Now let's go."

**(***)**

The Doctor and I crept silently along the dead hallways of Parliament House, torches in hand. We rounded every corner with caution, making sure not to get caught. The Doctor knew the way, so it wasn't long before we were hidden in the safety of the shadows, surrounded by the oblivious Daleks and my captured, unconscious mum.

"Hello again, Daleks!" the Doctor called out merrily, sending the Daleks into a frenzy.

"The Doctor?! THE DOCTOR?!" a Dalek screamed, spinning around.

"_Oh_, yes!"

I smiled as the Daleks scattered, desperate to find us. My smile dropped when I saw my mother, slumped against the floor at the far wall, her eyes swivelling back and forth, terrified.

"Doctor..." I whispered, pointing to my mother. He glanced at her and nodded.

"Listen, Daleks. You've got a friend of mine. I want her back. And I promise, your complete and total destruction won't be a painful if you give her back."

"The human girl is ours. She will become leader of the Daleks. Her mind is capable, and her heart is strong from love. Hate is just as strong! Hate will devour!"

"Not this time!" I called out, glaring at the Daleks.

"JAZZ?! Jazz, just leave! Please! Run! Just go!" my mother screamed to me, her head spinning around in desperate search of me. I began to step out of the shadows, but the Doctor stopped me.

"Daleks, you've lost this round. Any second now, the sphere will have absorbed enough Time Flux energy to reverse what you've done to the humans. It will have learned enough hate and passion to bring about your demise. It's not an ordinary sphere, you fools." the Doctor taunted, buying time as my mother sobbed, tears forming in my own eyes.

"You will not do this! We will exterminate you!"

"Oh, but I already have!" the Doctor said as he stepped into the light, brilliantly red sphere in hand.

The Daleks turned toward him and I stepped out, standing beside him as I kept one eye on the Daleks and the other on my mother.

"GIVE US THE SPHERE OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Daleks screamed, but it was too late.

The sphere reacted to the Doctor's touch, and it opened up, allowing the red light to shoot off into the air, seeking out damaged humans to restore. The Daleks cried out, and the sphere hovered out of the Doctor's hand. It slowly flew toward the Daleks, and the Doctor flinched as each cry of 'EXTERMINATE' weakened the sphere's protective shield. My mother's eyes flickered with hope as the Dalek's flailed about, their brilliant plan burning to shreds before their very eyes.

She giggled slightly with relief, a small smile on her weary face as she slowly got to her feet. A Dalek heard the noise and turned to her, furious as the other Daleks scattered, fleeing through all exits.

I looked to my mother's face, but she wasn't looking at me, and she wasn't looking at the advancing Dalek. She was staring at the Doctor, a pleading look in her eye. Through her frail lips she uttered the words; "Protect her." He started to run toward them, to catch the Dalek and destroy it, but-.

"EXTERMINATE!" a jet of blue light shot from a furious Dalek, and it struck home.

My mother's skeleton glowed as her entire body convulsed, the Dalek spun around and looked directly at me as my mother's body stopped shaking. It seemed to take forever for her body to fall, her legs crumpling and her eyes empty, as though a light behind them had gone out.

"MUM?!" I screamed, and the Doctor stopped in his tracks, his pitied eyes turning to look at me.

"MUM, GET UP!" I screeched.

"There's nothing you can do." the Doctor said sadly, and I glared at him.

"Get her! She's fine, she's just unconscious! HELP HER!" I started to run toward her, but the Doctor's long arms caught me around the middle and he held me to him as I struggled.

"We can still save her!" I panted, exhausted from struggling.

"She's can't come back, Jazz. She can't come back because she's d-"

"SHE-IS-NOT-DEAD! MUM!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." the Doctor whispered in my ear, and tears fell from my eyes and I tried to free myself from his grip. I began to grow angry with my Mum. Surely she would just get up, any second now! She wouldn't keep me waiting! And that's when I understood; she wouldn't keep me waiting if she had the choice. She wouldn't just leave me here, screaming as if my life depended on it.

The only possible explanation was that she can't come back. That she really was-.

"DALEKS!" I screamed, but the last Dalek left paid no attention. It simply kept gliding away in a hurry as if my whole world had not just crashed. I wanted to kill, to beat the Daleks at their own game, to get revenge. But the Doctor's grip on me was too strong. I beat my fists against his chest, my heart breaking.

He held firm as I screamed in agony, growing weaker every second as this terrible nightmare ripped through me, burning me to the core. Eventually my mind couldn't handle the emotional pain.

Eventually, as though to give me a chance to escape the nightmare, my brain shut down. I fell, unconscious in the Doctor's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'd Follow You Till The End Of Time, Timelord.**

**I honestly have no idea what permitted my brain to come up with this. But it did. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor, just the plot line and several characters.**

**Beta'd by Teagan :3**

**Chapter 12**

Black.

Dark.

Fear.

Depression.

All of these things. All in one word. Abyss. Unconscious, that's all I could see, all I could think and feel.

All I was.

I sort of dreaded what it would be like when I woke, but at the same time, I dreaded any more time I had to spend in the dark. Being awake seemed to promise freedom from the pain and the absence of the torture. My brain slowly brought itself to consciousness, and my eyelids fluttered open. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"You're awake." a weary, tired voice stated beside me. I looked toward the voice and saw the Doctor seated on a chair, moving his joints stiffly. I looked down and saw that I was in a bed - in my pyjamas. I cleared my throat and stretched out, my arms stiff from being still for too long.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked croakily.

"14 hours." the Doctor said as he rubbed his red and tired looking eyes.

"Doctor...have you slept?" I asked worriedly.

The Doctor just looked at me and I shook my head, groaning. I moved over and patted the sheets beside me. He just stared.

"Doctor, you need sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Doctor!" I said sternly, and he groaned before sitting on the edge of the bed. He took off his converse and lay back against the pillows awkwardly. We lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, but I kept getting this nagging sensation that I was forgetting something.

"Doctor..." I started, my voice slow.

"Mm?" he asked as he turned over on his side to face me.

"Doctor, I-" I gasped and felt instantly ashamed of having forgotten for so long.

"No..." I whispered in a small voice.

The Doctor knew what I'd just remembered, and he wrapped his arms around me in a protective hold.

The tears sprung from my eyes and I got a large lump in my throat, choking me while I sobbed. I couldn't believe it. My mind kept thinking all of the worst things.

_I'll never see my mother again_.

_I never got to make it up to her_.

_I never said goodbye_.

_I never said thank you for all she's done_.

_I love her and now she's gone_.

_What if the Doctor goes, too?_

_What if everyone I love dies, just like mum?_

These thoughts and more raced through my head, sending me further into a waking hell. I cried out in pain, burying my head in the Doctor's chest as he rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Jazz, I know you probably don't understand this right now, but this is all part of being human."

"Then I don't want to be human!" I cried, pulling away to look at him.

"Jazz..."

"No! You...you don't understand! You don't know how it feels! I don't want this! I don't want to feel pain! Please! Just...take the pain away! I. Don't. Want. To. _Feel_."

The Doctor looked me in the eyes and took my chin in his warm hand, guiding me to look at him.

"Jazz, if you weren't able to feel, I would mean nothing to you. If you were incapable of emotion, everything your mother would have done for you would have been pointless. You are kind and compassionate and your feelings make you who you are."

"But...they hurt." I whispered, my voice lined with pain.

"I know." The Doctor said, and he pulled me closer before pressing his lips lightly on more forehead.

"I know."

**(***)**

I was sitting in a chair beside the control panel, staring into nothingness, when the Doctor stooped into my line of vision.

"Doctor, I-"

"It's fine."

"No, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said those things. Especially when you...Gallifrey...you're family, I..."

"It's fine." He said as he kissed me lightly on the forehead, his warm hands on my shoulders.

"I know what you need."

"Mmm?" I inquired.

"An adventure!"

"Doctor, I don't know if I'm up to an adventure right now..."

"Oh, come on! Can't make things any worse!"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"OK...it's unlikely to make things worse."

"Fiiine!" I sighed, hiding a small smile.

I dragged my feet toward the hallway leading onto the wardrobe. I picked out a pair of denim shorts, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, dark blue converse and a grey cardigan.

"So, Doctor, where to?" I asked once I'd reached his side.

"I know just the place!" said he, and moments later, we began whizzing about the time vortex, hurtling at a great speed.

**(***)**

"Polynadea." the Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS "The only planet in the universe with diamond trees. Also the only planet with no life forms; apart from the plants."

"And why are we here?"

"To take a break!" The Doctor said as though it were obvious. He took my hand in his and we started our stroll through the forest, following a path.

"Doctor?" I asked, frowning.

"Mmm?"

"If there are no life forms on Polynadea, then how is there a track...?"

The Doctor looked to the ground and then up at me cryptically.

"This isn't just going to be a relaxing trip, is it?" I asked, and the Doctor bit his lip, shaking his head apologetically.

"Thank Gallifrey for that! I don't want time to think, I want time for adventures!"

"Thank Gallifrey?" The Doctor asked, smiling. I blushed.

"Oh, just something me and a couple of my friends used to say in high school."

"I see. Have I ever told you about the Gallifreyan moons-" The Doctor was cut off by a light, tinkling sound close to his ear. I reached my hand out toward what appeared to be a small bug, but the bug screeched in fright and flew away.

I looked to the Doctor curiously, but he just raised an eyebrow and took out his sonic screwdriver.

The small bug approached, attracted to the pulsing light of the sonic. The Doctor pressed the button softly, and the bug fell unconscious, to quickly drop into the Doctor's hand. He held it up to his eye and started back in shock.

I peered at it and raised my eyebrows.

"Is that...is that a _fairy_?"


End file.
